


#GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend

by above_all



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: #givecaptainamericaaboyfriend, Drunk Chris, Drunk Sebastian, First Time, M/M, Slash, handjob, like seriously, shitty twitter tag
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Склеенные в один хэштег слова смешат, забавят, смущают, чуть-чуть пугают, а ещё — откровенно провоцируют. Может, виной тому — довольно поздний вечер, а, может — то, что Себастьян рядом небрежно стряхивает пепел с сигареты прямо в рокс с виски.





	

Рядом с Себастьяном тепло — это самое первое слово, которое приходит в голову, едва Крис берётся хотя бы мысленно описать своё отношение к коллеге по фильму. Впоследствии — близкому (близкому, близкому, ещё и ещё ближе) другу. Тепло, пьяно, даже почти горячо, смешно, одурманивающе. Дождь, град эпитетов, и Крис даже не пытается выбрать нужный и самый точный.

Электронные гостиничные часы высвечивают в перевалившее за полночь время ядовитым зелёным, пальцы обводят края рокса с виски — или чем-то ещё крепче? — Крис помнит только то, что не так давно, каких-то пять часов назад, они условились карабкаться по пути повышения градуса, и капельки конденсата смотрелись на янтарных бутылках тёмного разливного пива эстетически _прекрасно._ Дальнейшее воспоминание раскалывалось на кусочки, едва их коснёшься — так Крис и терял, терял в самом наилучшем смысле, время с Себастьяном.

Это было обычной практикой: возможно, им и обоим сразу, и порознь приходило в голову, что они проводят вместе слишком много времени. Слишком откровенно растягивают перерыв на очередную дорогую сигарету, слишком бесстыдно запаздывают к условленному часу очередного начала трудового дня, слишком часто поддаются совершенно спонтанному решению провести вечер-ночь-утро в номере не обговоренного с коллегами отеля. Из всего этого — особенно из последнего — и вытекало то, что Крису рядом с Себастьяном было тепло-пьяно-горячо-смешно-одурманивающе- _хорошо,_ и признаться, особенно в последнем, никакого труда не составляло. Стэн был чертовски приятным собеседником, чертовски надёжным плечом и чертовски _хорошим_ в принципе, наверное, во всём, за что брался, и Криса (не)осознанно-невольно тянуло к нему всё сильнее да сильнее. Наверное, даже слишком сильно. Наверное, в его отношении к Себастьяну — и в абсолютной взаимности в ответ — было до несуразности много этого «слишком», но никаких откровенных неудобств это не приносило. Поэтому Крис просто закрывает (на это) глаза и кладёт голову на колени Себастьяна; от оказавшейся так близко чужой рубашки пахнет привычно — табаком и одеколоном, и Эванс чувствует себя практически дома.

Себастьян сидит на полу, опираясь спиной о постель, затягивается преувеличенно медленно, изгибает запястье, отводит в сторону — осторожно, старается, чтобы пепел не попал на Криса — и стряхивает его… Куда-то, вне поля зрения Эванса. Запрокидывать голову, отслеживая точное место, не хочется — та и без этого тянет куда-то вниз по спирали, на крохотное мгновение смазывает зелёные часы и слепящую лампу под потолком, а затем позволяет зрению сфокусироваться снова.

Наверное, они с Себом о чём-то говорили. О чём-то таком, что в очередной раз растает, погрязнет в духоте ставшего знакомым лишь на одну ночь номера, чего на грядущее утро не останется ни в одной, ни в другой голове — когда Крис обнаружит себя в _совершенно нормальном и привычном_ положении, головой на чужой тёплой груди. Наверное, молчаливый перекур, безвозвратно теряющая пепел самокрутка — то, что Крис ещё будет в состоянии вспомнить. Субботняя ночь извитой жилкой бьётся о стеклопакеты, стены кренятся вовнутрь, мягко, плавно изгибаются где-то вверху, и чужие колени тёплые-тёплые, почти горячие через ткань джинсов; Крису тоже хочется яда, и Себ заботливо поворачивает самокрутку фильтром к нему. Жадно, глубоко, в одну долгую затяжку, до невозможной прохлады в ладонях, колкого ощущения в лёгких и поплывшей по искривлённой траектории головы — стены летят и воздух свертывается, как закисшая в ране кровь.

— А ты же видел эту чертовщину? — Себастьян забирает сигарету, зажимает её между губ, придерживая пальцами правой руки.

— Какой только чертовщины я не видел.

— Твиттер.

Где-то в центре головы рождается тяжёлый-тяжёлый шарик, гулко и почти больно бьющийся о стенки при каждом движении, лишающий толковой координации движений, и поэтому Крис понимает, что попытка подняться — не самое лучшее его решение.

— Чт-то там?

— Просьба дать бойфренда Капитану Америка.

— Отъебись, Стэн.

От выкуренной дряни голос лоснится и скользит, так что совладать с ним становится все труднее и труднее, а он такой сладкий и липкий — ровно как и растекающиеся в черепной коробке мысли, сладкие, наполовину гадко-грязные, наполовину — ещё не очень, но такие яркие, тошнотворно-удушливые. Крис жестом просит бутылку; виски проливается точно мимо губ, стекает по линии челюсти на шею, пачкает накрахмаленный ворот, но два практически полноценных глотка ему сделать всё же удаётся.

— Это фаны, — Себастьян выжидает, пока Крис всё же усаживается рядом, держа ладонь на голове, — не я.

— Дай сюда…

Глаза отказываются воспринимать экран переданного в руки айфона иначе, чем как какофонию кислотных бликов зелёного, синего и белого, и Крис моргает несколько раз, прежде чем различает чёткое **#GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend**. Чёткое, откровенное, наглое, вызывающее, _точное._ А ещё смешное — он хихикает, абсолютно пьяно, проматывая большим пальцем ленту по запросу. Склеенные в один хэштег слова правда смешат, забавят, отчасти смущают, чуть-чуть пугают, а ещё — откровенно провоцируют. Может, виной тому — довольно поздний вечер, а, может — то, что Себастьян рядом небрежно стряхивает пепел со всё ещё не докуренной сигареты прямо в рокс с виски.

— Чертовщина, а?

Крис способен откликнуться лишь неопределённым мычанием, потому что в следующую секунду гаджет из его рук уже забирают. Впрочем, твиты по хэштегу Себ не закрывает, листает ниже с кривой полуулыбкой на лице, и Крис сбоку жмётся к нему крепче. Стэн, так безупречно выглядящий, отглаженный и какой-то острый, всегда вызывает необузданное желание основательно его помять, что Крис и делает при первой же возможности. Когда напивается.

Стэн останавливается на медиафайлах — с дотошностью вглядывается в рисунок поцелуя крупным планом, скользит взглядом по чётко выверенным линиям, медленно пролистывает дальше — поцелуй, поцелуй, поцелуй, резкий подъём рейтинга до уровня _адской_ чертовщины, и ему практически не стыдно вглядываться в откровенный фан-арт с Крисом у плеча. Эванс вдыхает через зубы, ощупывает карман с сигаретами, вслепую, надламывая, выуживает одну, зажимает между губ и снова только издаёт странный, но благодарный звук, когда Себастьян молча чиркает зажигалкой. Закуривает, делая шумный долгий выдох, без малейшего стыда стряхивает пепел с обугливающейся по краям папиросной бумаги прямо на ковёр и снова прижимается к коллеге.

— Даже совместный просмотр порно не был бы таким… Странным. — Себастьян то ли предполагает, то ли констатирует факт.

— Предлагаешь попробовать?

Шутка вязнет в пространстве, словно не долетая до адресата, спалённая чем-то остро заискрившим; Крис готов поклясться, что эти два слова рискуют заиметь последствий серьёзней, чем какое-нибудь признание в любви. Воздух втекает в лёгкие долго и тяжело, туго, будто бы разреженный, непригодный для дыхания, и запахи — одеколон, дурь, табак, перепробованный алкоголь, _Себастьян_  — дразнят, щекочут нос, бьют в голову невероятной концентрацией нашатыря, едва ли, правда, отрезвляя хотя бы на долю секунды. Каждый увиденный рисунок ярко отпечатывается на сетчатке, и высокий рейтинг дразнит своим появлением всё чаще и чаще.

Крис слушает своё дыхание, замечает тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Себастьяна, списывает всё на дурь и алкоголь и вновь переводит взгляд на экран. Замечает чётко вырисованную железную руку Баки и впервые ловит себя на мысли, что, наверное, хорошо было лишить героя именно левой руки. И оставить правую чувствительной, настоящей: в его голове стремительно развивается удушливо-грязная мысль о том, что удерживать сигарету, впутываться в волосы, давать пощёчины, принимать дурь, ласкать себя — всё это необходимо доверять именно той части тела правши, что никогда не подводила, что осталась _живой,_ из плоти и крови.

Эванс коротко затягивается. Мозг быстро перелистывает перед ним, словно страницы комикса, увиденные рисунки — во всей красоте, яркости, подробностях; ложью было бы сказать, что он сам ни разу не интересовался творчеством по пейрингу, в котором фигурирует персонаж Стэна и его собственный. Но сейчас просмотренное воспринимается отчего-то особенно остро, и Крис не знает, что винить в первую очередь.

— И как тебе идея? — Себастьян снова разрывает тишину, словно распахивая плотные ночные шторы, без малейшего предупреждения.

— Идея дать Капитану бойфренда?

Стэн дарит ему немой скептический взгляд.

— Идея… Хорошая идея, — слова идут вперёд мыслей и осознания только что совершившейся капитуляции перед чёртовой выдумкой фанатов. — В смысле, я хотел… Сказать… Что… — язык грозит заплестись, слова пугливо разбегаются в голове, едва Крису хочется их собрать в цельное предложение для оправдания.

— Хочешь сказать, что Баки — неплохой вариант для Капитана, да?

«Опьяней же ты уже наконец», — думается Эвансу — он со всей возможной искренностью завидует тому, как легко Себастьяну даётся оперировать словами. Выпили и выкурили они абсолютно одинаково, может, Себу досталось даже немного больше. Только, кажется, голову румын терять не торопится.

— Ага. Да. Ох. Неплохой. — Крис снова делает короткую затяжку.

— Соглашусь. В конце концов, хотя бы таким образом надо уже наконец узаконить наши отношения.

Издевается он, что ли?

— К-какие… Погоди, постой, — Крис промаргивается, но ни опьянение, ни прозвучавшие в ушах слова никуда не уходят. Себастьян лишь мягко, глуховато смеётся; Эванс чувствует себя конченным идиотом. — Какие отношения…

— Господи, Крис, какой ты идиот, — подтверждает его догадки Себастьян. А потом оглушает, словно молотом по темени: — С парнями когда-нибудь целовался?

— Что… Зачем?

— Ну, — хмыкает, — раз Капитану Америка нужен бойфренд, то и поцелуи этому бойфренду тоже нужны.

— А.

Лёгкие приятно-неприятно то жжёт холодом, то окатывает изнутри плазмой, медленно стекающейся куда-то в самый низ живота. Единственное, что понимает Крис — то, что сознанием, _осознающим,_ что происходит, он находится ещё где-то там, где Себ не показал ему обилие твитов по недвусмысленному хэштегу. Поэтому, наверное, и голова не успевает за словами, а слова — за действиями.

— Идиот, твою мать, — слышит он бормотание, едва успевает повернуть голову, чтобы спросить, что не так, и оказывается прерван, — как же ты собираешься иметь бойфренда, если у тебя даже ни одной репетиции не было?

А потом он, не успевая ни возразить, ни удивиться, чувствует на своих губах табак-дурь-алкоголь-сладость- _Себастьяна._ Шершавая, мозолистая ладонь ложится ему на щеку, скользит по шее, пока Крис, потрясённый, приоткрывает губы, впускает и подаётся вперёд. Его собственная рука, не занятая сигаретой, инстинктивно ищет большей близости, большего контакта, проскальзывает по чужому предплечью, следует синеватому разветвлению крупных вен, к кисти, и впивается в запястье.

— Эй, Капитан, полегче.

Себастьян, дрянь, ещё находит в себе какие-то силы нахально посмеиваться. Крис, пользуясь секундным разрывом поцелуя, глубоко вдыхает воздух, скользнув взглядом по зарозовевшему лицу мужчины, и прикрывает осоловевшие глаза, уже сам вжимаясь в его губы своими. Пытается перехватить инициативу, передёргивает плечами от прокатившегося по позвоночнику ручью мурашек, сминает чужие губы, прикусывает, практически насилует, целует жадно, словно навёрстывая упущенное за больше, чем два года почти-что-дружбы. Себастьян отвечает — развязный, раскрепощённый, с тяжёлыми вдохами и выдохами, и Крис чувствует, что внизу живота всё более ощутимо тяжелеет. Сигарета, всё ещё тлеющая, неожиданно напоминает о себе — печёт пальцы, и Крис неосторожно дёргает ладонью — огонёк гаснет, случайно затушенный о чужое плечо.

Стэн дёргается, шипит от короткой боли, отстраняется — но Крис не видит в его лице ни капли злобы.

— Просил же тебя — полегче. Поздравляю, Кэп, ты теперь преступник. Прожёгший мне рубашку.

Усмехается, осторожно, насколько это возможно, забирает из чужих пальцев сигарету, а Крис совершенно невольно ловит себя на мысли, что в эти его длинные волосы можно с легкостью вплетать пальцы, можно накручивать их на кулак и дёргать на себя, следя за перекатывающимися на спине мышцами, можно прижимать ближе — до невозможности близко — и шептать на ухо что-нибудь грязное и безумное настолько, настолько, _настолько…_ он задыхается, захлёбывается от своих мыслей и фантазий, ему невообразимо жарко, и Себастьян рядом совсем не способствует улучшению ситуации. Впрочем, им и хуже уже не будет. Крис мгновенно отметает крайне своевременно появившуюся мысль о неправильности, неверности — тянется к его губам сам, но не целует, только дышит, сбито, нервно, пока Себ подсаживается ещё ближе, а затем ловит в губы его стон удовольствия, удивления и неожиданности, когда ладонью, словно покрывающейся мурашками откуда-то изнутри, сжимает его очерченный джинсовой тканью член.

— Скажи, у тебя встал уже тогда, когда ты смотрел эти рисунки? — в голове тут же находится не оправдание, а настоящее объяснение тому, как тяжело дышал Себастьян. — Или тогда, когда я тебя прижёг? М? — ладонь надавливает сильнее, ведёт по всей длине органа, и Стэн прикусывает нижнюю губу; его ресницы вздрагивают.

— Пошёл ты, Крис.

— О, спасибо, что не Капитан, — язвит Эванс и ловит за хвост ускользающее остроумие, вместе с этим ощущая, как ласкает слух обращение _по имени._

Едва слушающимися пальцами расстёгивает молнию его джинсов — с пуговицей Себастьян разбирается сам, — и приспускает и их, и боксеры до середины бедра; член, крепкий, горячий, налитый, ощущается в его руке до невозможного _правильно._ Крис сплёвывает на ладонь, оборачивает её вокруг гладкого ствола вновь и ведёт вверх-вниз, ощущая, как ещё больше раскаляется тяжесть внизу собственного живота, хотя казалось бы, что горячее уже некуда.

Себастьян выдыхает со стоном — хрипло, словно как-то беспомощно, и Крис, ускоряя движения руки, другую кладёт ему на шею и притягивает к себе — срывает с губ ещё поцелуй, ещё и ещё, а затем чувствует, как к его ласкающей ладони присоединяется и ладонь самого Стэна. И да, наверное, так будет лучше. Проще. Верней. Себ задаёт ритм — и Крис ему подчиняется, уже ведомый, прячет лицо в чужой шее, а затем проводит по коже языком и смыкает губы на адамовом яблоке, надкусывает, словно настоящий запретный плод. Себастьян вздрагивает — будто бы даже всем телом, закатывает и закрывает глаза, когда Крис выцеловывает его шею, прикусывает мочку уха, и свободной рукой поворачивает его лицо к себе — опять касается припухших губ своими, а затем считает вдохи в голове, сам жмётся губами уже к шее Криса, мелко дрожит, парализованный судорогой удовольствия, и с низким несдержанным стоном кончает в обе ладони.

Крис избавляется от сковывающей ледяной неловкости одним только движением — гладит Стэна по щеке, пока тот рвано дышит ему в шею, вытирая испачканную ладонь прямо о свои джинсы — с чужой ладонью проделывает то же самое. Затем неуверенно тянется к джинсам Криса — тот позволяет, не вмешивается, за движениями чужих рук следит завороженно, зачарованно, а затем вдруг дышит чаще-чаще-чаще, когда тёплая ладонь проникает под боксеры, даже не снимая их, и оборачивается вокруг ствола.

— Сожми ещё… — слова тают во рту, пенясь на губах нечленораздельными звуками, словно Крис безнадежно тонет, — ещё…

И не думает, что этого станет достаточно. Этого — и того, что Себастьян коротко поцелует его (ловит себя на мысли, что каждый поцелуй сегодня — словно тот же самый, _первый_ ). Крис изливается в его ладонь, вжимается в его губы так, будто этот поцелуй — _последний,_ и только где-то на периферии сознания позволяет проскользнуть вопросу: а не это ли — то самое _слишком,_ которого он так опасался в их взаимоотношениях?

— Всё… Всё в порядке, всё хорошо, — вдруг бормочет Себастьян, будто отвечая на этот самый вопрос. Неловкость и стыд накатывают удушливой волной, но Стэн напротив улыбается — всё такой же раскрасневшийся, всё такой же, _всё такой же,_ и Крису от того, что ничего действительно не стало хуже, хочется улыбаться в ответ до боли в скулах.

— Дайте бойфренда Капитану Америка. — Облизывает губы, подаётся вперёд и коротко целует вновь. Ненасытность бурлит в груди с удвоенной силой напополам с каким-то ещё тёплым и крайне приятным чувством. — Но только ему, потому что… — тут слова отчаянно хотят протолкнуться по горлу назад, боясь быть произнесёнными, потому что догадка всё ещё на уровне догадки, а не факта. — Потому что…

— Потому что своего ты только что поцеловал, Крис. — Себастьян широко, открыто улыбается и лениво моргает. — Идиот ты, Эванс. Ещё по сигаретке?


End file.
